There has been widespread adoption of various client devices that incorporate camera(s), such as smart phones and tablets. Such client devices can each operate at least one corresponding image capturing application that enables a user of the client device to capture various digital images via the camera(s) of the client device. However, for various objects and/or in various conditions, captured digital images may have one or more undesirable characteristics. For example, a captured image of a photo with a reflective (e.g., glossy) surface can include undesirable reflective glare that obfuscates one or more portions of the photo in the captured image. The reflective glare can be a result of light source(s) in the environment of the client device (e.g., lamps and/or windows) and/or can be a result of light produced by the client device, such as light from a flash component of the client device. As another example, a captured image of a photo can additionally and/or alternatively fail to capture color composition and/or image quality of the photo with a desirable degree of accuracy.